


Me and my EMT

by Hugsfree-hugme (Noheawilstro808)



Series: EMT!Deran [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Birth, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noheawilstro808/pseuds/Hugsfree-hugme
Summary: Deran talks to one of the waitress’s asking for something and he checks over the unconscious man. He watches as something switches in Deran and he is no longer this shy hesitant man wondering if he should hold his boyfriend’s hand. This is a strong, confident man who knows exactly what he is doing. Everything just flows naturally for him when he is this man and everything about it is attracting to Adrian.OrThe 4 times Adrian saw the effects this job has on Deran and the 1 time it affected him





	Me and my EMT

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes part 2 of EMT series. This time we get to see Adrian feels about Deran. From seeing his man in action, to experiencing the good and the bad.

**1\. Off duty**

Hanging out with Deran’s brothers is more nerve wracking for Deran than it is for him but it is very entertaining for Adrian to say the least. He can tell Deran is a nervous wreck but is trying to keep his cool. Pope sits quietly in his chair offering a random comment every now and then, Renn sits next to Craig, who is trying to throw questions or stories that are supposed to be embarrassing for Deran. Deran will just roll his eyes and take a swig of his beer and every now and then Adrian will throw a smirk or a wink Deran’s way. What he really wants to do is touch him. Maybe it is the atmosphere with the music blaring and the beer flowing but he just really wants to place his hand on Deran’s thigh, move his chair right up against his. He wants Deran to do the same, maybe throw his arm over Adrian’s chair or shoulder but he isn’t sure if he is allowed. 

Although him and Deran hit it off right away he can still see moments in him where he second guesses himself, especially in public. Maybe it is because after years of denying who he was, those habits is hard to let go but Adrian is willing to let Deran take his time, find out what he is comfortable with. He knows Deran is worth the wait. 

Their conversation gets interrupted when a fight breaks out in the corner of the bar. Craig tries to stand tall to see what was going on. Adrian stays in his seat but he feels a warmth on his back and sees that Deran put his hand between Adrian’s shoulders. He looks down trying to hide his smile. His attention is grabbed though when he hears the commotion take a turn for the worst as someone hits his head on the table. 

Deran flies out of his seat and surprisingly Craig follows him. Adrian watches as Deran goes to the fallen man while Craig and a few other bystanders break the remaining fighters. Deran talks to one of the waitress’s asking for something and he checks over the unconscious man. He watches as something switches in Deran and he is no longer this shy hesitant man wondering if he should hold his boyfriend’s hand. This is a strong, confident man who knows exactly what he is doing. Everything just flows naturally for him when he is this man and everything about it is attracting to Adrian. He feels his throat dry up and his face heat up and he turns away to take a swig of his beer. 

It is a bit before he feels a hand on the back of his neck and sees Deran sliding into his seat next to him. This time he keeps the chair open towards Adrian, his whole body facing the other man. 

“Everything okay?” He asks.

Deran nods his head and he runs his hand through hair. “Yeah I am sure he will be fine. Probably will have the meanest fucking headache but he will live. Didn’t think I would have to do that on my day off.”

“You couldn’t help yourself huh bro? Gotta play the hero.” Craig teases settling into his chair as Renn goes to check him over before playfully slapping him upside the head. 

He sees Deran’s hand shaking a little and bites the bullet. He grabs Deran’s hand and places it on Deran’s leg. He leans over and whispers in his ear. “You are a fucking natural Cody.”

He feels Deran shiver and clears his throat before taking a sip of his beer. Adrian leans back into his chair with a bite of his lip, smirking at the other man. Deran looks back at him and stares him down in amusement and disbelief before shaking his head. He grabs Adrian’s chair and pulls it closer to his own chair. 

“Why the hell not?” He hears Deran mumble and squeaks when Deran grabs him and places him sideways on his lap, his arm wrapping itself around Adrian’s back while Adrian’s arm wraps around Deran’s shoulders, his fingers lightly playing with Deran’s hair. Adrian couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, Adrian was the taller man, more muscular and yet he is the one on Deran’s lap. They must make an interesting picture right now. He sees Craig snorting at them while Pope raises an eyebrow at his younger brother. 

“So you were saying?” Deran says, trying to get the attention off them. Luckily Craig throws him a bone and continues his story. He feels Deran raise his hand up to Adrian’s hair as he brings his head closer to Adrian’s ear. 

“You are a menace you know that?” He whispers. 

Adrian smiles back at his man with a wink. 

**2\. Pile Up**

Adrian was at home working on his homework when he hears about a massive pile up on the freeway. He can’t help but think about Deran, wondering if he will be there. It wasn’t until almost 9 o’clock at night before he hears from Deran asking if he can come over. They are basically living together, switching back and forth from his place to the other. He hears a car pull up and he makes his way outside. He doesn’t recognize the car but he sees Deran struggling to get out of it. He runs down and helps him. 

“Hey are you okay? What happened?”

The person who was driving, comes out and holds open the door. She is a small short Asian girl with no hair surprisingly. She gives him a shy smile. “He is alright, just exhausted. Not sure if you heard about the pile up.” She tells him.

“Yeah I heard. Were you guys there?” 

Deran stands up straight and grabs Adrian’s cheeks. He can see that Deran is practically dead on his feet right now but he stands still as Deran continues to stare at him, almost looking him over. He gives him a kiss on the lips before moving away. “I will be inside. Thanks Roxy.” He barely throws a wave and walks up to the house.

Adrian stands there in shock and confusion before turning to..Roxy.

“I am one of the nurses who works at the hospital. Deran was on the scene all day, had to take a few trips back and forth bringing in victims. I was done with my shift and he just looked so exhausted I thought he could use a ride and he told me to come here.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it. It must have been really bad huh?”

Roxy doesn’t say anything but she solemnly nods her head. “Take care of him alright.” She says motioning to the house. Adrian suddenly remembers what just happens at jolts towards the door. “Right. Have a good night ummm Roxy.”

Roxy chuckles as she closes the passenger door. “Good night.”

Adrian runs into the house calling out for his boyfriend. He doesn’t see him in any of the other rooms and walks into his bedroom to find the man already in bed cuddling his pillow, still fully dressed in clothes.

“Deran” He whispers as he makes his way to the sleeping man. Deran barely moves as he groans out a “yeah”

“Come on, don’t you want to get out of your clothes? I am sure you would feel a lot more comfortable.”

“No” he moans out. Adrian couldn’t help but smile softly at him. He runs his hand through Deran’s hair before moving to his feet. He unties and removes Deran’s heavy black boots and socks before sitting next to Deran rolling him onto his back. He watches Deran’s body naturally starfish on the bed and chuckles. He started to unbutton Deran’s shirt and pants doing his best to remove the clothes without waking the exhausted medic. He sees the white undershirt that Deran is wearing has blood stains on it and takes a pause. He has to remember these are things Deran sees on a daily basis. He slowly starts lifting the shirt when he jumps up and grabs Adrian’s wrist, stopping him. He watches Deran panting, struggling to focus, probably confused by his grogginess, exhaustion, and who knows what else.

“It’s okay Der. I am just trying to get you out of this shirt. It has blood on it.” Deran looks down before nodding his head. He helps him as they remove the extra shirt before sitting straight looking at the wall across the room. Adrian takes in the man in front of him and can really see the events of the day on him. He can seconds of panic flash through his eyes, the anguish and despair from what? Maybe the deaths he has seen today. Adrian goes and gently runs his hand down Deran’s head, going over his cheek, running his thumb over Deran’s lip.

Deran makes eye contact with him and before he knows it, Deran is cupping Adrian’s neck pulling him close to leaning his forehead on his.

“All I could think about was coming home, coming here to you.” He whispers. 

Adrian nods his head and tries to move in closer to Deran if it was possible. “I’ll be here Deran alright. You can always come home to me.”

Deran lets out a shaky breath, trying to probably cover up the sob threatening to escape. Adrian pushes his way onto the bed, arranging Deran so his arms are around the smaller man, running his hands over his hair, his face, his arms. Giving him whatever comfort the other man could use. He places a kiss to Deran’s head, promising his boyfriend he will always be there for him.

**3\. Unexpected Delivery**

“Adrian you home?” 

Adrian turns his head from his spot in the bedroom to where he hears Deran making his way into their home of 6 months now. He walks out towards the family room and sees Deran barrelling his way to him, smiling brighter than he ever has seen Deran smile. 

“Hey what’s going on?” He asks, only to be sealed with a kiss. He feels his eyebrows raise in amusement as Deran cups his cheeks and pulls back. 

“Hi.” Deran says before kissing him again. Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle as he kisses him back. Deran pulls away but Adrian is just starting to get into it and cups his neck to pull him back in. 

“Wait, You will never guess what happen today.” Deran says pulling back.

“Fine one more.” Adrian says pecking him again before putting some space between them. He grabs Deran’s hand and pulls him to the sofa, sitting them both down getting comfortable. 

“Alright, what happened ?” Adrian starts. 

Deran lights up and moves to sit on his knees facing Adrian. “I delivered a baby today.”

Adrian feels his face freeze up. Out of everything Deran could have said, that was the last thing he was expecting. He tries to say something, probably looking like a gaping fish. “Are you serious?”

Deran starts laughing as he nods his head. “Yup”

“How? Why? What happened?” Adrian ask all at once. 

“We got there and the lady was already at 7 centimeters so we knew we were running out of time. J was driving and I was in the back with the husband and we were still maybe 10-15 mins from the hospital and she starts screaming she needed to push.”

Adrian has to hold back the squeamish shiver his body wanted to let out at the talk of a woman's vagina but he continues to stare at Deran, taking note of his body language, the light and airey way it is moving, the smile that still hasn’t left his face. His eyes shining bright since his hair, that he has been letting grow out, is pulled back into a halfass man bun. He looks so.. Beautiful. 

“The baby just slide right into my arms. I am serious I have never been so scared in my entire life.”

Adrian chuckles as he runs his hand down Deran’s arm. “I bet.”

“I just can’t believe that happen babe. It was insane. Everything happened so fast, nothing is pretty about that whole thing but once the baby was out and it seemed like everything was okay I can…. I can see why people want to do that.” Deran goes quiet after that and looks away. He sees his flushed cheeks and the way his hands were fidgeting with each other. Deran was nervous and Adrian understands why. That is a confession that can open up a really deep talk that neither Deran or Adrian are good at doing but Deran was so happy a second ago and Adrian really wants to see that smile again. 

He grabs Deran’s arm and nudges him to get him to look up at him. “Is that?” He begins and thankfully Deran understood what he was asking. 

“I never could really picture myself with babies and kids. Truthfully I still don’t.” Deran confess, moving his legs out from under him. 

Adrian nods, running his hand down the back of Deran’s neck. “I don’t either. Don’t get me wrong, I love Charlie, it is just-”

“Different.” Deran finishes, looking back at him. Adrian nods and gives him a soft smile. He leans forward placing a quick but reassuring kiss before pulling back. 

“If we are making deep confession that I guess I confess, I can really picture myself with you, though.” Adrian offers. Deran blushes and looks away, trying to hide a smile that he is failing at. 

“Yeah?” Deran whispers, shooting a glance back at him. 

“Yeah.” Adrian tells him. He continues to rub his hand on Deran’s neck as a silence engulfs them for a minute. 

“I have to admit though, the baby was probably the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my life.” Deran jokes and the heavy feeling in the air vanishes as Adrian breaks out into a laugh, throwing his head back. 

“I hear the first month or so they look a little rough but once they starts rounding out, getting some hair and baby fat, that is when the ‘Oh my gosh they are so adorable’ stage comes in.” Adrian adds, remembering what his sister told him when her son was born. 

“Baby fat huh? If I remember correctly, you didn’t shed your baby fat till you were like 16.” Deran smirks at him. 

“Shut up you asshole.” Adrian playfully shouts, grabbing the couch pillow and slamming it in Deran’s face. He rolls his eyes when he still hears Deran’s laughs through the pillow. 

**4\. Flat Liner**

_J: Hey Adrian, Deran had a really bad day. We lost a little girl and he was taking it really hard. He left work early today. Can you check up on him?_

Adrian looks over the text that J sent him after he pulls up at their house. He eyebrows burrow in worry as he looks up to see Deran’s car already parked in its spot. He hops out and runs in, looking around but sees the family room and kitchen empty. He was just about to make his way into the bedroom when he turns and sees Deran sitting out on their deck. It is late in the afternoon, the sun just about setting but as Adrian makes his way outside, he finds Deran facing out towards the water, stiff as a board. His fingers white as he rings them tightly together. 

He kneels in front of him, bringing his hands to his face, lifting it up and looks at cold blue eyes.

“Deran.” He says, hoping the other man will move or say something. Deran doesn’t say anything but his eyes start to turn red. Adrian can feel Deran’s face tense up from under his hands, trying not to cry.

“I heard what happened.” Adrian whispers, not sure what to say in this moment. “What are you thinking?”

This time, the tears aren’t held back, they fall freely from Deran’s blue eyes as he shakes his head. “I fucked up. I couldn’t save her. She was supposed to live and I fail-” He starts blurting out, like the dam of emotions that he was holding back suddenly broke loose.

Adrian feels his own eyes burning at seeing his lover in so much pain. He tightens his hold on Deran’s face as he kneels higher, shaking his head. “No no baby you didn’t”

“Yes I did. She was only 6 years old and now she is dead and it is all my fault.” He lets out a gut wrenching sob as he falls into Adrian’s chest, clinging on to him for dear life. 

Adrian didn’t know what to do. This is the first time he has ever seen Deran like this. He is sure Deran has seen death more times they anyone should count but there is no way this could be his fault. He holds Deran close to his chest, rubbing his hands up and down his back, giving as much comfort as he can give. 

“It isn’t your fault Deran. I hate to say it but you aren’t going to get everyone there in time. You did the best you could. I know you did. It is the only way you know how.” He whispers in his lover’s ear before placing a kiss on his neck, then his cheek, and last, his head. 

He pulls Deran back, grabbing tightly to his arms to make him sit up straight. “Come on babe look at me.”

Deran fights it for a second, closing his eyes and lightly shaking his head. He lets out a shaky breath before finally meeting his eyes. 

“I know it hurts right now but Deran you are the strongest fucking person I know and I am so proud of you. Of the person you have become despite all the shit you went through growing up. I love you so much, I love everything about you, but most of all I love how much you love. You are hurting right now because of that, and I promise you Deran nothing that happened today was your fault. You did the best you could and I know you stayed strong for as long as possible. So now let me be strong for you this time.” 

Deran nods his head, tears flowing down his face as he cups Adrian’s face and leaning his forehead on his. “It’s going to be okay.” Adrian tells him, kissing his forehead. 

Deran pulls him in by his neck and kisses him like it is the last breath he would take. Adrian can feel his tears rubbing off on his cheeks, his hand shaking on the back of his neck, can feel the tension and pain flowing through his body.

“Gosh I love you too.” Deran says, never breaking the kiss. 

Adrian kisses the man back to give him everything he needed, the strength to move forward, the love and confidence to be proud of himself. He feels Deran finally soften his stance, his shoulders dropping, his hands falling to Adrian’s hips and lets his face fall into Adrian’s neck. 

“Adrian?” He whispers. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” He confesses. 

Adrian feels a shot of something hit him his chest from everything his lover is telling him in just one sentence. He turns to kiss whatever part of Deran he could reach, feeling his hair brush against his lips. “You are never going to lose me.”

**+1. rAMBO **

“Hello” Adrian answer as he gets a phone call late in the afternoon. He was just about to close up shop for the day when he heard his phone ring. 

“This is Tri-City Medical Center, we are looking for Mr. Adrian Cody.” Adrian feels his entire body run cold as his throat dries up.

“This is him.” He manages to answers, his grip on his phone tightening. 

“Your partner Deran Cody was brought in this afternoon after being involved in an automobile accident.”

“I will be right there.” He blurts out. He barely hears the end of the conversation before he hangs up the phone and runs to his car, planning on breaking every driving law, to get to the hospital. Adrian has so many questions but the most important one is how bad is it? He knew Deran was working so did he get hit in his car or the ambulance? Adrian prayed to god it was the ambulance which was bigger and stronger than Deran’s scout. Everything is a blur for him at the moment. He can feel himself calling Craig letting him know what happened. He can hear Craig telling him to calm down, that he needed to focus on driving so he can get to the hospital in one piece. Because that is definitely an important thing to do considering his husband was just involved in a car accident. 

Getting to the hospital, Adrian goes on autopilot. The parking lot, the front desk, the waiting room, looking to see which doctor will come to him. 

“For Deran Cody” He hears off to the side. Adrian never move as fast as he did just then, shooting out of his seat. 

“Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?”

“Mr. Cody, I know you are worried but your partner Deran is in stable condition. The ambulance he was driving was struck on the driver’s side by a semi-truck and unfortunately he got the brute force of the crash. He has lacerations on the left side of his face, he has bruising on the left side of his shoulder and leg and a cracked rib other then that there is no broken bones, no brain damage, no internal bleeding. He is a very lucky man. He is in pain but everything is recoverable.”

Adrian is finally able to take a breath as the weight that has been on his chest is lifted. He throws his head back as he blinks away the tears that were falling. 

“Is he awake? What about his partner Heather? Is she alright?”

Adrian remembers how crushed Deran was when J moved to a different district but when Heather came along, luckily the women had the confidence and sense of humor to get along with the man. Deran doesn’t want to admit it but Adrian knows he likes the girl with her sassy attitude and quick wit. 

The doctor gives him a soft smile, “She is going to be okay. Deran is awake but like we mentioned, he is probably in some pain. We gave him medication that tends to work pretty quickly. He might also be very tired. So I suggest if he is asleep, let him rest.”

He gives the doctor a nod but still asks if he could see him. 

”Of course, right this way.” He answers and leads Adrian down the bright white hall. He tries to listen to the doctor but he can’t really concentrate on what he is saying. He probably won’t till he sees Deran. Once he is lead into the room he almost stops with a gasp at seeing the younger man in the bed. Blood still covering some spots on his face, the ugly purple and blue running down his face, arms, and legs. He couldn’t believe how close he felt to losing him today. This man is who constantly help saving people everyday, laying there in, covered in injuries. 

He hears the door close, engulfing the room in silence as Adrian slowly moves to the bed. Deran slowly blinks his eyes and gives him a one sided smile. He is barely able to move but he lifts his hand to wave him over. “Come here.”

He wipes the tears from his face as he moves to sit on the side of his husband. Taking the hand and giving it a gentle kiss. He looks up and sees Deran staring at him. Neither knowing what to say. 

“Hi.” He whispers and Deran cracks a smile. 

“Hey.” Deran answers, trying to move closer to him.

“Do you remember what happened?” Adrian whispers. 

“I don’t know, we were on our way to lunch and this fuck just came out of nowhere.” He tells him. He brings his other hand to his face, touching the cut by his eye. Adrian scoffs as he pulls the other man’s hand away. “Don’t touch it, you will make it worse.”

“It hurts like hell.” Deran mumbles. 

“You look like hell.” Adrian admits.

Deran smiles as he turns his head to the other man. “I remember doing this with you once, expect you were in the hospital bed last time, not me.” he says, voice raspy from his dry throat. Adrian chuckles, remembering back when him and Deran first started dating. 

“Yeah and I can see why you hated it.” He cries out, laying his head on Deran’s arm, trying to hide his sobs. He feels Deran’s other hand come to the back of Adrian’s head, rubbing it up and down. 

“Hey babe you heard the doctor. I am going to be fine. It is going to take a lot more to take me out.” He says. 

Adrian lifts his head up to look at his husband, cracking a little smile, wiping his tears away. “Something more than a semi truck hitting your car?” He couldn’t help but reply. 

He sees Deran smirking at him behind all the injuries to his face. Adrian furiously sighs out as he stands up and kisses Deran hard on the lips. “You are not allowed to die Cody. Do you hear me?”

Deran moves his hand and softly cups Adrian’s face, giving him a light kiss, nodding his head. “Not without you. Cody.”

Everything about today comes crashing down on him, from getting the call, dealing with the doctor’s, to seeing Deran injured in the bed. The feeling of almost losing this beautiful and gentle man, hearing him trying to comfort Adrian, that everything will be okay. He feels like something should be different but everything is the same. He feels like Deran is still his prefect Deran and gosh he couldn’t believe how cheesy they are being right now. 

He groans as he throws his face into Deran’s neck. He feels him chuckle softly, running his hand through Adrian’s hair. He pulls back just enough to say “I am so happy that none of our family members are here right now or they would never let us live this down.” 

Deran chuckles and pulls Adrian back in, holding him close. He turns his head to kiss his husband’s face. “We are going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed. Love this EMT verse and our boys.


End file.
